Are You Sure?
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: High school, who said that was going to be easy? Who said boys had to be so complicated! Ever since Sakura could remember, she'd liked Sasuke. But a girl could only take having her heart broken so many times before she decided to heck with the guy! Now, it's their final year, and Sasuke may or may not have gotten Sakura's diary... "I don't like you!" He smirked. "Are you sure?"


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 5/18/13**

**TITLE: Are You Sure?**

**ANIME: Naruto **

**PAIRING: Hetero: SasukeXSakura**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Um… AU, OOC and mild physical contact?**

_~I didn't fall in love, you tripped me~_

* * *

**-Age Five-**

"_I think you're annoying." Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the little girl in front of him, her green eyes welling with tears. _

"_Wh-why?" Sakura asked, her little five year old mind was unable to comprehend why the boy she wanted so badly to be friends with and to impress seemed to be so mean to her. _

"_Because you're loud and always follow me." She looked down. She didn't always follow him… She just liked to be around him. Sakura enjoyed Sasuke's company, he was cool and not rough and noisy like the other boys._

"_Are you gonna cry?" She scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, her small fists clenching. _

"_No, my mother says no boy is worth crying over." The raven haired boy smirked, something she saw him do more often than actually smile. _

"_Are you sure?" He said snidely as he took another step closer, taunting her in the only way a girl's crush truly could. She pushed him away from her and ran past him, determined not to cry in front of him like a baby would. She promised herself then and there that she hated him. He was a meanie. _

* * *

**-Age Ten- **

"_Do you ever shut up?" Sakura bit her bottom lip so it wouldn't quiver at hearing his condescending tone as it insulted her. She had been talking to him about the dance coming up for the fifth year students at school. _

"_I just wanted to know if you were going." She said, her voice small. She looked at the ground so she wouldn't waver under Sasuke's rather cold gaze. _

_He never paid any attention to her unless it was to belittle her for trying to talk to him or cling on to him. "With you? No, you're annoying and you talk too much." She felt her eyes sting, but hid it with anger. _

"_Well, I don't want to go with you anyway!" She watched his familiar smirk adorn his expression as he stepped closer to her, a few inches away. _

"_Are you sure?" She gave him a mean look, storming away from him. She promised herself to stop liking him. He was a jerk._

* * *

**-Age Fifteen-**

"_Stop being so annoying." Sasuke sighed, staring down at a clearly furious girl. Her emerald eyes blazed as she glared up at him. _

"_Stop being so cocky!" She said, tired of his attitude. All she had said was that Sasuke should stop acting like a spoiled kid when he refused to be in a group with her and another boy for the field trip. It had turned into an argument with insults back and forth about their weak points. _

_He was arrogant, she was annoying. He was aloof, she was loud. "I'm not cocky, you're simply whiny and unable to keep your emotions in check." He replied nonchalantly, brushing her off. _

"_I hate you!" She said, stomping her foot onto the ground. She bristled when he smirked at her. Why did this look always seem different than the one he gave to everyone else? Like it was challenging, and… Something she didn't quite understand. _

"_Are you sure?" He asked, stepping right up to her so they were eye to eye. She despised that statement; what was it anyway, his damn catch phrase? She rudely nudged him out of her way, determined not to let him get to her. He could be by himself if he so badly wanted to, she and a couple of other students could form a group. She swore right then and there to not speak to him anymore. He was a bastard. _

* * *

**-Currently Age Eighteen-**

A girl with shoulder length pink hair stood leaning against her locker, writing something down in a small journal. She was in her last year of high school, stressed about finishing her finals and getting into a good college. Life wasn't easy.

"_Oof!"_ She winced as someone bumped into her, the journal fell from her hands and she jarred uncomfortably against the locker. She looked up to see who had knocked into her, her eyes hardened in displeasure.

Of course, some people seemed determined to make life _that_ much harder.

"Watch where you're going, Uchiha." She told him. He looked down at her with an unamused expression.

"I don't think I appreciate your tone, Haruno." He replied monotonously, despite a damned smirk adorning his lips when she narrowed her eyes into a glare.

"I think you'll get over it." With that, she turned and stalked off to her first class, completely done with him and his attitude. They'd spoken on the rare occasion when life decided that she was a cruel woman and shoved them together; such as if their mutual friends had a party, or the school chose to make them work together.

One way or another; she hadn't been able to truly avoid the arrogant jerk since she'd decided freshman year, that she was through trying to win his affection. It was like trying to get a brick wall to notice you, anyway.

But now that they were in their senior and _final_ year, she was certain she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Sasuke would probably go to some prestigious, rich-boy college and she would go to medical school on a scholarship. Two directions that wouldn't ever cross paths again! Perfect!

Sakura sighed as she sat down in her first class, pulling out her journal. Most of the teachers were torn between cramming as much possible information inside the student's heads as they could; or just putting on movies and letting everyone relax since the school year was nearing its end.

She flipped through some of her notes, yawning slightly. She may work hard, but she didn't enjoy every class. Nonetheless, they were all important for her to prove herself worthy of the scholarship ad becoming a doctor. She glanced up at the clock. _Well…only about seven more hours to go. _

-A-

"_BRING!" _

Several students shot their heads up when the bell rang, jamming their belongings into their bags and dashing out of the door as if the classroom had been set on fire. Sakura and a few other students that were actually civilized, packed up their bags and calmly walked out of the door. Sakura inhaled the crisp summer air, a light smile adorned her face. She loved summer; not just because of summer break, but because of the warm air and lazy sunny weather. What wasn't to love about summer?

She headed down the sidewalk with a friendly smile given to anyone that greeted her, the bustle of other kids was still heavy as some of them awaited their ride home, or simply wanted to hang out with their friends for a while longer. They didn't have to cluster up the walkways, damn it!

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she slid past the last group of snickering girls, now having a much clearer path to the library. Her destination today was chosen by her need to study; she would memorize the textbooks if need be. The finals were probably not as complicated as the students stressed over, but she knew they weren't going to be simple either.

The pinkette pushed open the door of the library, the cheerful ping of the bell signaling her arrival. The librarian smiled at the teenager. "More studying, Miss Haruno?" The elderly woman asked, having grown accustomed to seeing Sakura in the library with a book practically glued to her face.

Sakura nodded with a slight chuckle as she headed back to her favorite corner in the library; the small black couch. It was concealed behind several shelves and made for a perfect silent study, aside from the occasional person that strayed back there.

Sakura set her bag down, plopping onto the couch and curling her legs beside her as she pulled out a heavy history book, setting it on her lap. She flipped to page two hundred and sixty, resuming where she left off yesterday.

_Honestly, I don't see why we need to know all these details. I doubt that "in the seventeen hundreds, women washed clothes in rivers" is ever going to be needed information for a job resume or something. _

Sakura's train of thought was rudely derailed when someone sat beside her, startling her. No one ever came back here, and even if they did they could plainly see someone else was studying! Sakura lifted her head to politely ask whoever had barged in on her study session to leave, but familiar onyx eyes made her words trip over themselves. Instead of the polite question, a rude demand left her instead.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was accusatory. They'd been forced to work on projects in the past before, with them being among the smartest students in school, so she'd dragged him to this little private spot before. But he had no right being here right then!

"The last time I checked, you don't own this couch. I can sit where I please." Sasuke replied with a raised brow. Sakura huffed indignantly at the uppity reply. Oh, everything was here to please him, wasn't it? She closed her book abruptly; her concentration was thrown off and she doubted she would get it back anytime soon. Especially since Sasuke looked so un-inclined to leave.

"Well, the last time I checked, there were plenty of other studying places for you to go to here." Sakura said irritably as she unceremoniously shoved the book into her bag. Sasuke chuckled, furthering her annoyance. What the hell was funny?! "Are you laughing at me?!" She demanded, her emerald eyes shooting him a glare full of censure. Sasuke's dark eyes regarded her a moment.

"You're always so loud and high-strung…it's rather annoying. And besides, who said I came here to study? These exams are going to be simple." Sakura clenched her hands at his statement, the familiar burning in her chest presenting itself. He had no right to judge her.

And she had no right to let it get to her after she'd completely let him go! She rolled her eyes at his cocky comment about the exams being easy; sure they were, for someone who was going to go off to a fancy college whether he got a high grade or not. _He'll probably end up with the highest grade too, the little bastard. _She thought bitterly, standing up and shouldering her bag.

"And you're a pretentious asshole, so it seems we're even." She retorted, turning and striding away from Sasuke without a backward glance. She was almost out the door when she heard the librarian call out to her. "You kids have a nice day!" Sakura thanked the woman before processing what had been said. _Kids? Why plural?_

Sakura gasped when someone reached past her and opened the door and nudged past her, Sasuke's eyes gave her a tauntingly questioning look as she stared at him in surprise. _I didn't even hear him follow me! _

"Are you going to stand in the doorway all day?" Sasuke's derisive tone broke her out of her subconscious. Sakura grit her teeth, stalking out of the library and past Sasuke. Her mother would probably have told her off for not thanking someone when they held a door for you, but Sasuke wasn't a "someone" he was a stupid dick that didn't deserve gratitude.

"You're not in a very cheerful mood, are you?" Sasuke asked as he fell into step beside Sakura. _Damn it, you're supposed to be a genius yet you can't take a hint?! _Sakura's inner monologue ranted as she kept her gaze straight ahead.

"I was. Then you showed up and insulted me." She replied with an impassive shrug, turning onto her street. She sighed heavily when Sasuke still didn't _screw off. _The Uchiha chuckled lightly, as if this was all a game.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware your feelings were so fragile." Sasuke's nonchalant comment made Sakura bristle, she inhaled shakily. She would keep her calm!

"And I wasn't aware you were too stupid to take a hint!" She practically spat in reply, approaching her small house at the end of the street; she quickened her pace, hoping to convince him to leave her alone. Sasuke scoffed, clearly not surprised by her acidic reply. Sakura had a sharp tongue, ever since she could remember first learning to talk clearly. Sakura reached her front door; she also reached her last string of patience.

"Will you back off!" Sakura seethed, whirling around to face Sasuke. She was sorely tempted to punch him. Sasuke raised a brow, reaching down to his pocket. Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion for a moment; they quickly popped wide with shock when Sasuke pulled a small journal out from the pocket of his jeans. _Her_ journal!

_Where did he get that?! _She thought frantically, trying to remember the school day. They hadn't even spoken except for- oh, that's right… He bumped into her this morning. She must've dropped it then! Sakura wanted to groan at her own stupidity, but instead she cast Sasuke an icy glare. "Give that back!" She ordered, reaching for it. He held it above his head, assuring she couldn't reach it. _I hate how all of the boys suddenly grew taller than the girls in high school._

Sasuke looked at her with an arced brow, succeeding in pissing her off even more. "I suggest you learn some manners." He told her, sarcasm tinting the words. Sakura hissed in annoyance, finally bringing her hands up and shoving him. He barely fell back a step, to her frustration. She hadn't exactly pushed him that hard, but she still wanted him to fall more than that… "Now you're using violence? I almost have the idea you don't like me." Sasuke's sardonic statement struck a defensive chord within her.

"I _don't_ like you!" She practically yelled. Thank god no one else seemed to be out on the streets here yet. Sasuke gave her his trademark smirk, though something different was in his eyes. He walked up to her and leaned close, his face was barely an inch away from hers. She blushed slightly at the close proximity, blinking in surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked, waving the journal slightly. She entered a sense of déjà vu and the icy grip of realization hit her then. _He read it! _She froze, unable to think of an intelligent reply. She had several notes in that journal of her feelings; feelings that she couldn't admit out loud because _they were supposed to have completely vanished! _

As she stuttered to think of what to say to him, to concoct a lie of some sort, his smirk deepened. "You know, you should look into being a writer. Some of the things in here are pretty detailed-" He had barely finished the sentence when Sakura snatched the journal out of his hands, her mouth set in an angry line.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Stay out of people's privacy!" Sakura's voice was at a higher pitch, one of the signs she was lying. One of the signs Sasuke was well aware of. The raven smirked, tilting Sakura's chin up slightly. The pinkette was violently torn between punching him and running, or staying still.

"I value privacy…but you practically threw the journal at me, I couldn't say no." Sasuke's voice was calm; a far cry from Sakura as she was certain her mind was self-destructing. She inhaled slowly, not pulling herself away from where his hand was on her face. "And to add to my defense; it was about me, which I believe gives me a right to read."

Sakura pursed her lips, swallowing the cluster of words that was waiting on the tip of her tongue so that she could string together a more comprehensible sentence. "N-not all of it was about you, you arrogant bastard." She muttered, her blush deepening as he chuckled.

"No, but all the good parts were." She started to yell at him, but before she got the chance to even utter her first insult, she was silenced. Warm lips pressed against hers, effectively short-circuiting her mind. Her hands came up to clutch his shirt, her eyes wide with shock. When he pulled back he offered her a smile; not one of his sharp little smirks. A genuine smile that she was quite sure made her heart freeze inside her chest.

"Girls...they're all annoying." Sasuke said with a sigh as he pulled back. She blinked at the statement, gasping when he tossed the journal to her. "But they're even more annoying when they make you fall in love with them." He smirked at Sakura's pink blush, leaning down to peck her lips once more before he walked back down the street; leaving sakura in a state of _what-the-holy-hell-just-happened?!_

She watched him walk away, her fingertips brushing her lips. A smirk adorned her own expression then.

Yes, she _was_ sure that she had fallen in love with the jerk of an Uchiha.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I wanted a cheerful and sweet idea, because I never do those almost. It's always dark, or sex. So I asked Kiara what she thought about a "high school short story with Sasuke and Sakura." And her response was "ohmygawd yes :D" so I went ahead and did it. **

**I know it's cheesy, especially at the end, but to be honest I'm stressed, pissed, and anxious so I just finished this up today even though I started it months ago…**

**I will sink with this ship god damn it. Kishimoto be damned, manga be damned, haters be damned! A true sailor sinks with her ship! **


End file.
